Dark Lights
by Bakura-Kitten09
Summary: How can be twins be so different? Why do they always lie? As they travel around as assassins, they beat an rouge group, who then join up and feelings attack these poor group as meet their match in the ninja world... Lots of crazy OCs, you've been warned..


Dark Lights

Authors Note: Okay I and LimeyGirl09 pretty much planned it out together and some OC's belong to her and some ideas. So thanks to her! I don't own Naruto Blah Blah Blah and on with the story...!

Chapter 1 – Dancing Swirls

The room had a thick atmosphere, probably thick enough to cut it with a knife. I stood at the back of the darkened room leaning again the wall in the farthest corner with my arms crossed. The place was full tonight that almost always was good, we were gonna make some good money. I smirked as the voices in the room got higher, that meant people were arguing, nobody would have seen my smirk though as the hood on my cloak hid my face. It kept me in the dark, were I liked to be I could see far better in the dark anyway, my senses heightened.

"Assassin", my head snapped up at the one word, the shouting had stopped. I walked foreword to meet my newest client. It was a he as far as I could tell and he handed me too things, an envelope and a bag. I threw the bag around a little in my hand; as a result a jangle of coins met my ears. Lots of coins. I smiled under my cloak; there was a large amount to money in the small leather pouch. I attached the bag to one of the many leather straps on my leg and tucked the papers into my shorts. I lifted my hand to my clients out stretched one to seal the agreement. With that I dropped my hand and fell into a crouch onto the floor and felt comforted as the dark swirls consumed me. When they went I was met by the soft breeze of a spring night. I sighed with pleasure, it was always a relief to get out of there.

I looked at my sleeping tribe the tents silhouettes could be made out in the dark for a normal person, for me they were as clear as if it was day. The fire had just burnt itself out but it wasn't long before the cold night bit at my exposed skin. I went to my tent were my dear twin sister was lost in a deep slumber. She rolled over kicking me in the process, I scowled at her but she then started snoring. I sighed, she was so innocent.

I opened the envelope and read the details. It was simple; the leader form the mist wanted three of its ninjas to be killed off as they were out for power and didn't care much for the village anymore. They were some of the best in the village; in fact they were probably the best. I looked over the limited details I had. On the paper were their names, age, hair and eye colour and that was it. I tucked the paper back into my shorts and pulled my long auburn hair out of its tie, letting it fall down my shoulder and along my back, ending at my hips before lying down next to my snoring sister. I closed my eyes shutting out the world, for what felt like only a few seconds but was in fact hours away before I opened them again.

I opened them to my sister straddling my stomach poking my cheek, while repeating my name over and over again.

"Kurami-chan, Kurami-chan…," she was still poking my face and the light was hurting my eyes. "Kurami-san, Kurami-san…"

"What?" I sat up quickly in my rage, head butting my sister in the process, which then left us both dazed. I shuck my head to clear the dizziness.

"What did you want sister?" i growled out, rubbing my head I had never been a morning person.

"What? Oh…HI!" she shouted out gleefully while jumping off the floor and spinning around on one foot. The other foot kicked Jasper in the back who fell over and landed with an 'umfff' sound.

I got up and stretched pulling on my long sleeveless cloak; I glared at the sun for being so bright, pulling my hood up as I did and waited for Jasper to stand,

"We need to go out training for a while don't you think?" I asked, Jasper nodded they both knew this is what we did when we had another job, as our small band of travelling ninjas did not know of our small well paying job. Hikari just followed along in her usual cheery manner.

"Wake Up it's a beautiful morning…!" Hikari sang painfully out of tune as we walked along to rocky ledge, which then eventually opened out into a wide green clearing. I sat on the dew littered grass crossing my legs Indian style and took a deep breath of the morning air. I pulled out the information on our new victims.

_Mist Team_

_Surname: Unknown_

_Forename: Bara_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: Male_

_Surname: Unknown_

_Forename: __Akira_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Male_

_Surname: Unknown_

_Forename: __Beth_

_Age: Unknown_

_Sex: Female_

I sighed there wasn't much to go on, but the leader said we'd know them when we saw them.

"When and where were they seen last?" Jasper asked reading the papers over my shoulder.

"Border of the Leaf village, heading towards the deserts of the Wind village," Hikari read out, as she took the crumpled paper from my hand.

"Great," Jasper kicked a rock across the clearing, "In the complete and opposite direction that we are travelling," he muttered.

"Yeah well, we've agreed now, it'll have to be done," I muttered. I pulled out my katana, practicing different swings as I stood on the spot.

I swiftly turned and brought up the weapon, as Jaspers swung his own scythe like weapon towards me. I clang of the metal echoed across the field. I smirked,

"Is that a challenge Jasper?" I smirked as I pushed weight towards him pushing him off balance.

"You know it," he laughed his reply as he lunged towards me bringing his weapon down swinging it underneath me, causing me to do a back flip landing on my feet. As I landed he brought he weapon down on my head, where I lunged for his exposed stomach, which he then dodged. It went on like this for some time before I eventually got behind him, the blade of my katana pressed against his throat.

"I win again, eh," I laughed as Jasper growled, I helped him up and I pulled my hair out of its tie. I tilted my head back and watched the clouds pass over the sun and a moment of darkness fell around us. I spin my finger around and little swirls of shadows danced around in circles on the floor. I sighed. The clouds finished crossing the sun and my little shadows shot away into the safety of the trees and as they did my sister skipped over to my side. She spun around gracefully, it got a little lighter and I smiled a small smile at her innocence as large beams of little danced around Hikari's feet. Jasper and I sat next to each other as we watched Hikari dance around the clearing and with every step a burst of light appeared under her foot. I pulled my knees to my chest we were twins, but nothing alike.

Tomorrow we would have to leave to go find these three mist villages rouges. We had to lie again but I didn't mind the tribe didn't like me that much anyway, they loved Hikari, praise her on everything. All because she is a child of light, literally where as I controlled the dark. One of the most feared things in our small world.

Yet somehow I found comfort in the dark dancing swirls.


End file.
